This invention concerns hetero fused pentathiepins, 1,2,3-thiadiazoles, thiazathiolium chlorides, aminopyrazoles, and a method for making thiazathiolium chlorides and pentathiepins.
Although certain pyrazolopentathiepins are known, none appear to have been disclosed which are substituted in the 8-position. Representative of the state of the art relative to the hetero fused pentathiepins of this invention are the following publications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,073 discloses 7-substituted pyrazolopentathiepins and their use as fungicides: ##STR1## where R=H, or other substituent. However, the patent is limited to the pyrazolopentathiepins where Z is H and the synthetic methods disclosed cannot be used to prepare the compounds of this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,985 discloses these isothiazolopentathiepins as fungicides: ##STR2## and is limited to compounds where Z is CH, COOCl, COOR.sup.1, COSR.sup.1 or CONR.sup.2 R.sup.3 and R.sup.1 is hydrogen or alkyl of 1-2 carbon atoms, R.sup.2 is hydrogen or methyl and R.sup.3 is hydrogen, alkyl of 1-4 carbon atoms or phenyl. The synthetic methods disclosed in this patent cannot be used to prepare the structures of this invention where Z is a substitutent other than those listed above.
Perregaard et al., Bull. Soc. Chim. Belg., 86, 679 (1977) discloses: ##STR3##
Pyrazolo-1,2,3-thiadiazoles appear to be unknown. Representative of the state of the art relative to the thiadiazoles of this invention is: Shafiee, J. Het. Chem., 13, 301 (1976) and 15, 473 (1978) which discloses: ##STR4## X=S, Se, NR.
Representative of the state of the art relative to the thiazathiolium chlorides of this invention are: Abramenko et al., Khim. Geterotsikl. Soedin. 4, 477 (1979) which discloses: ##STR5##
EPO application No. 0,056,475 discloses the preparation of thiazathiolium chlorides but does not disclose the preparation of pyrazolothiazathiolium chlorides.
Representative of the state of the art relative to aminopyrazoles are: Hori and Igarashi, Bull. Chem. Soc. Jap., 44, 2856 (1971) which disclose: ##STR6## and Ege et al., J. Het. Chem., 19, 1267 (1982) which disclose other substituted aminopyrazoles.